


Talking About the Future

by fics_galore (orphan_account)



Category: Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plans For The Future, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fics_galore
Summary: Sam and Gabi’s wedding day has got Bobby thinking. Thinking about his future with Liam.
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam Carter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Talking About the Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be set a few years into the future (I think maybe juniors or seniors in high school) where the boys have been together for a while, I just that that would work better for the story.

This was a long time coming. Sam and Gabi have been together for years now. Sam’s finally going to be part of the family. Their relationship was always something to admire. They’ve been through so much together and now, they were going to vow to be with each other forever.

Bobby stood at Sam’s side, due to him being the best man, and Camila and Elena were next to his mother, being co-maids of honor. The officiant was speaking and Bobby kind of spaced out, knowing the important things like vows and stuff wouldn’t come around for a while. His eyes wandered the crowd, seeing both friends and family from his side and Sam’s. His eyes locked onto Liam, who seemed to be listening to the preacher. He took this time to admire his boyfriend. Liam looked dashing in his suit, the color bringing out his eyes.

Liam must’ve felt someone’s eyes on him because soon enough his eyes met Bobby’s. Bobby gave a small wave, and Liam gave a silent chuckle, returning the gesture. Then he gestured towards the talking preacher, silently telling Bobby that he should be paying attention. Bobby slightly nodded and turned his head back to the soon-to-be-married couple and the reverend. And it seemed like he tuned in just in time to hear the vows.

He listened as Sam started speaking.

“Gabi, the second I first saw you, I knew there was something about you. You made me feel things that I never even imagined I could feel.”

Bobby’s thoughts immediately went to Liam and the moment he first met him, which seemed so long ago now. He remembered thinking he was interesting and kind of cool, but he didn’t realize then that those were just little seeds of a crush that managed to bloom into complete adoration over time.

“Sam, I never thought I would ever find true love again. But then you came into my life and took me by surprise. I know we’ve had our ups and downs, we’ve both done and said things we’ve regretted. But I wouldn’t change those experiences for anything because they’ve led us here today.”

Bobby glanced over at Liam, they’ve certainly had their ups and downs. His thoughts went back to the dance back in eighth grade. And that’s only when they were friends, don’t even get him started on arguments they’ve had as a couple. But he wouldn’t change any of those bad moments, especially the dance. Because without that night, they probably wouldn’t be in a full-fledged relationship today. He wouldn’t trade those moments for anything.

“I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Bobby got brought back to earth at the clapping that came when his mom and his new stepdad kissed. He applauded as well, eyes drifting between his parents and Liam. His eyes lingered on Liam longer than he’d like to admit.

The reception was in full swing, people were laughing, telling playing wedding games, and Elena put her public speaking skills to use when giving her speech, making nearly everyone cry. Bobby looked around the room, trying to spot his date. He navigated his way through the dance floor, eventually finding Liam surrounded by his relatives. He tried hurrying over to save his boyfriend from the swarm of aunts and cousins, and he did eventually get there but he couldn’t get there before the questions started.

“Oh Bobby, you never told us your boyfriend was such a handsome young man!”

Bobby nervously laughed. “Ha, yeah, sorry.”

“Aww, look at you two together! You guys look so good together!”

Bobby laughed again and subtly grabbed Liam’s hand, trying to guide him away from his family.

“I’m sure you two will be walking down that aisle in no time!”

Both boys’ eyes widened, and Bobby tried even harder to get away.

“Ha, ha, y-yeah, sure, whatever you say, later!”

That’s when he fully turned around and walked away from the group, boyfriend in tow. Bobby’s cheeks must’ve been as red as a firetruck at this point. He stopped at one of the tables and took a seat, trying to compose himself. He rested his elbows on the table, covering his face with his hands. He heard Liam sit next to him, laughing a bit at what just happened.

“Well that was fun.”

“If you define the word ‘fun’ as ‘fatally embarrassing’ then sure, yeah, that was fun.”

Liam laughed again, the sound making Bobby feel slightly better. Bobby lifted his head and laughed a little as well. Their laughter eventually died down and they just looked at each other, admiring each other’s soft smiles.

The only reason Bobby looked away was when the upbeat song changed to a softer, slower one. He saw his parents swaying together, and he felt joy seeing them look so content in each other’s arms. His focus shifted from them to Liam once he stood from his seat. Bobby looked at him curiously, but he knew Liam’s intentions when he stuck his hand out towards him.

Even after all this time, Bobby still got flustered whenever Liam and he did couple-y things. And slow dancing together was no exception. He nervously took Liam’s hand and let him lead him to the dance floor. When they got there, Bobby struggled on where to put his hands, which happened at every single dance they’ve been to together. But eventually, he settled on putting his hands on Liam’s shoulders while Liam put his on his waist.

They swayed for a little bit, and Bobby desperately wanted to talk about what he’s been thinking about all day. But they’ve never talked about it before, so he didn’t know how to bring it up. Ultimately, he decided to just talk about it.

“You ever think about this…stuff?”

“What kind of stuff?”

“You know the…marriage stuff.”

“Ah,” Liam nodded “Well, sure. I think it will happen at some point.”

Bobby’s gaze turned to one of anxiousness to one of hopefulness.

“Really?”

Liam nodded again. “Yeah, don’t you?”

“Yeah, it’s just, we’ve never really talked about that kind of stuff before.”

Liam shrugged slightly. “So? There’s no rush. We haven’t even graduated high school yet.”

“I know, but, the future comes so fast you know.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing we’re talking about it now.”

Bobby smiled at Liam, still swaying the night away. He pressed himself a little closer to Liam, happy to be able to finally talk about this stuff.

“So…indoor or outdoor wedding?”

“Yeah, let’s not rush too much.”

“Right.”


End file.
